The Crotoonia Games
The Crotoonia Games is the first episode of the first series and the pilot special of Clash of the Couples. It first aired in workprint form on August 19th, 2017 and made its proper premiere on August 21st, 2017. The special was first developed in 2014 as a regular episode of the series, but as the series switched to a ten-minute episode format, the episode became a half-hour special that would take three years to complete. Plot The Crotoonia Games are being held on Crotoonia and some old friends come to compete. Characters (In order of appearance) *Mrs. C. Ella *Apple Blossom *Mandy *Flain *Cheeky Chocolate *Teslo *Kooky Cookie *Krader *Flurr (does not speak) *Strawberry Kiss (does not speak) *Kraw *Toasty Pop (does not speak) *Gobba (cameo) *Lippy Lips (cameo) *Volectro (cameo) *Jessicake (cameo) *Clarence (cameo) *Yolanda Yo-Yo (cameo) *Unikitty (cameo) *Beary Nice (cameo) *Rainbow Kate (cameo) Voice Cast *Kate Murphy - Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate and Kooky Cookie *Grey DeLisle - Mandy *Tom Kenny - Flain and Teslo *David P. Smith - Krader *Fred Tatasciore - Kraw (uncredited) Transcript Main article: The Crotoonia Games/Transcript Trivia *The special was, for a time, intended to be released direct-to-home-video; however, constantly changing release dates pushed the special to make a YouTube debut instead. *The special took three years to complete; the script was written between July and September 2015, with the July-written portions being done whilst on a Croatian holiday. The animation itself was produced in-and-out during Tyler's Grade 11 and 12 years of high school, with the majority of the work being completed in July and August 2017. *The decision to bring on Grey DeLisle as Mandy was one made towards the final stages of animation on the special; the original actress had been fired, and Tyler was unable to find a replacement that would fit. Seeing the opportunity for a guest spot on the special, he contacted Grey, who agreed to record for the special after a deal was made. *Cheeky Chocolate tells Teslo how she started off as a shunter but after proving she was really useful she got her own branch line and coaches. This is a reference to his first few episodes of season 1 of Cheeky & Friends, most notably Cheeky Chocolate and the Brakedown Train. *The "Nothing Can Stop Us Now" musical sequence was done during the final stages of production; the scene originally contained narration, but it was decided that a cover of the song would be better suited. Only the "I think I can, I THINK I can" line was retained. There was also another Teslo line was cut from the scene: "Make way for the Little Mixel Express!", originally written in for the "Run-Over" shot of the sequence. *RetroPokeFan originally was supposed to have voiced Krader but due to time constraints David P. Smith voiced him instead. *This is Kraw's only appearance without a face; following Gobba's 4th of July, he was reverted to his original look. *Many changes occurred during the scriptwriting phase: **A variety of scrapped shots for the intro, including: ***Flurr stopping at Gridinia Bay Junction, next to Strawberry Kiss and Volectro; we would then follow Rainbow Kate as she hurries off to work, passing Jessicake, with Celgreb City in the distance serving as the final credit shot. ***An alternate version of this scene with Cliffstone Junction replacing Gridinia Bay Junction. ***Flurr passing through a prototype Bluthsburg Freight Yard (as seen in the early teaser trailer/early intro). This was scrapped due to the uploader of the set raising concerns. **Jessicake and Clarence having speaking roles, which were reduced to silent appearances in the special. **Teslo would have had his driver from Soeren Hermansen's earlier project, Heidi, but was scrapped as animation went underway. **Flain would have had a driver **A scene following the crash at Great Wolf Junction in which the signalman on duty raises the alarm to the Crotoonian Fire and Rescue Centre. A later version (cut due to the production schedule) would have humorously had Sunny Side Up as the signalman. This sequence has been reproduced for the upcoming Clash of the Couples Presents: The Crotoonia Games DVD. **Mandy would have collected her breakdown train from a mountain station, rather than Gridinia Bay Junction. In Other Languages Category:Specials Category:Episodes